


אסף בט"ו באב- בום טראח פתאום הפך לאב!

by pizzoner



Series: לדנה [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Valentine's Day, יום האהבה
Language: עברית
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzoner/pseuds/pizzoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>יום האהבה היה חזק מאוד השנה כלפי אסף..</p>
            </blockquote>





	אסף בט"ו באב- בום טראח פתאום הפך לאב!

אסף אהב סטוצים- לא צריך ללמוד את השם שלה, זה לא משנה מאיפה היא באה, לאן היא הולכת, והחלק הכי טוב: היא כנראה שתתה מספיק בכדי שהריאה שלה קצת הטשטשה, היא לא יודעת איך הוא באמת נראה, וזה לא צריך להיו בחושך בכלל!

יולי 2015- יום האהבה העברי הגיע, ואסף לבד. יושב על מיטתו ומדפדף באלבום התמונות הישן- על אשתו לשעבר והקטנים; מפנטז על עולם בו הם עדיין נמצאים איתו.. 

 _"אני לא מאמינה ששכבת עם התלמידה ההיא!" אשתו בכתה בצעקות._  
"אתה לא מבין שהיא רק רצתה ציון קל?!"  
לא עבר הרבה זמן עד שהיא עזבה, ולקחה איתה את הילדים. עזבה לאילת אם אני זוכרת נכון, או שהיא עזבה לרמלה?

 _טוב נו.  
_  

אסף קם והסתכל על עצמו במראה. צמחו לו זיפים, אבל זה לא הדאיג אותו יותר מדיי. הוא הוציא אנחה קטנה, שם דאודוראנט ולבש חולצה מכופתרת שחורה, ועשה את דרכו החוצה אל הבר האהוב.  
"החלום השלישי"- שמו של הבר. הוא נכנס וישב על הבר וחיכה... למה הוא חיכה את שואלת? לתקווה... לאהבה... אבל הכאב והבדידות לא יעזבו את הלב הקטן שלו...  
"את הרגיל?" שאלה הברמנית, פוצצה את אסף מן החלימה בהקיץ.  
"כמובן.." ענה ונתן לה חיוך צד, עם העצב בעיניים. המוזיקה ברקע הדהדה בראשו. כאב ראש.. כאב ראש.. כאב ראש..  
הברמנית הכינה לו את המשקה- עם קולות של זכוכית, מתכת וקרח נלווים מכיוונה. היא מניחה מולו את כוסית הזכוכית עם שמשייה קטנה ורודה עם פסים כתומים.  


"יום אהבה שמח!"; בירכה אותו, הוא שילם לה והיא עברה ללקוח אחר, לוקחת איתה את הסיכויים של אסף לצאת איתה.  
הוא הסתכל על הכוסית, אחז בה ולגם מן המשקה.  
הוא הרגיש טפיחה קלה על הגב. הוא הסתובב, מבולבל, מסוקרן.

 

"קרן?" קרא בבהלה.  
"האחת והיחידה" נשענה על הבר האשה והסתכלה על אסף.  
"מ.מ..מ..מה את עושה פה?" שאל אותה בסקרנות.  
"עזבתי את איציק.. הבני שזה היה רעיון רע, לעזוב אותך. עכשיו, כשראיתי אותך כאן, יושב, נזכרתי בימי התיכון איתך... היה לנו כיף, אתה לא חושב?" היא הרימה גבה.  
אסף מצמץ.  
"כן.. היה סבבי"... גיכך לעצמו והסתכל על יריכיו.  
"סבבי בתחת שלך" קרן החזיקה את סנטרו כדי שאסף ייסתכל בעיניה.  
"רוצה להרגיש שוב סבבי?" אמרה בקול מתנשא והנהנה לעבר דלת השירותים.  
אסף בלע רוק. המוזיקה הגדולה והחזקה פעמה והוא הרגיש את הבס בליבו. בום! בום! בום!  
היא לקחה אותו מצווארון חולצתו והשעה הבאה היתה ערפל.. וטוב שכך האמת.. אני לא צריכה או רוצה לכתוב את הזוועה הזאת.. איכסה פיכסה..

שבוע.. שבועיים.. חודשים עוברים.. 7 בבוקר הטלפון של אסף מצלצל..  
רינג רינג.. רינג רינג..  
אסף מתעורר מחלומו המתוק לשמע הצלצול ועונה באנחה כבדה; "אני לא יכל לדבר, אני במילואים."  
"מילואים שמילואים, אני מכירה אותך טוב טוב.. אתה בטח אוכל מהשאריות אוכל של הארוחת שישי עם דודה שלך עדיין.. חתיכת אפס.. מזל טוב.. אתה אבא."

אסף פקח את עיניו בבהלה.  
"מה פתאום אבא?? מי זה??" גמגם בקול חרישי גבוה.  
"אתה לא זוכר? ה31 ביולי? החלום השלישי?"  
"אוי ווי זמיר.."

**Author's Note:**

> מוקדש לקורס פילוסופיה קיץ 2015


End file.
